mega_manfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 16
Archie Mega Man Ausgabe 16 ist die 16. Ausgabe der Mega Man Comics und der letzte Teil der Spiritus Ex Machina Saga. Handlung Spoilers "Spiritus ex Machina." The epic conclusion! The debate over the future of robotics reaches an explosive turning point, and with multiple lives hanging in the balance, the Robot Masters race against time to save their creators. Will one make the ultimate sacrifice to save their comrades? And will Dr. LaLinde's tragic secret finally be revealed? Meanwhile, Dr. Wily welcomes the newest robot to his army — who is Break Man? Whatever it Takes Durch die Explosion der Bomben ist das Gebäude der A.R.T.S. ein Trümmerfeld, doch die Bombe, die im Inneren des Hörsaals platziert wurde, in welchem sich noch die drei Professoren Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack und Dr. LaLinde befinden, wurde noch nicht aktiviert. Um die Drei zu retten, kopiert Mega Man Quake Womans Quake Drill, um sich den Weg durch die Trümmer freizubohren. Derweil erkennt Alexander "Xander" Payne, dass die Robot Master immer noch leben, schnappt sich eine Waffe von Simone Miller und attackiert Mega Man. Elec Man, der gerade Rock helfen will, gerät ins Visier von Xander und dieser erinnert sich an die Tage, als die Robot Master unter der Herrschaft von Dr. Wily standen. Dabei hatte Xander als junger Soldat sein eines Auge durch den Thunder Beam von Elec Man verloren. Im Krankenhaus wurde sein Auge durch ein Metallisches ersetzt, was er die ganze Zeit unter einer Augenklappe versteckt gehalten hatte. Auch Roslyn Krantz und Gil Stern erreichen mit der Polizei die Unfallstelle, um die Soldaten der Emerald Spears festzunehmen, doch Xander flieht mit Simone und Theo Payne. Währenddessen können Pharaoh Man, Quake Woman und Mega Man die drei Professoren bergen und in Sicherheit bringen. Um jedoch zu verhindern, dass die Bombe im Hörsaal losgeht, vergraben Mega Man und Quake Woman die Bombe und werden selbst begraben, können sich jedoch durch den Quake Drill wieder befreien. In den Lanfront Ruins hat es Dr. Wily geschafft, Proto Man wieder zu reparieren und ihn wiederzubeleben. Dieser jedoch lehnt es ab, weiterhin mit dem Namen Blues oder Proto Man zu leben, sondern bekennt sich als Break Man ("You need a break from your past. Ah! And you will help BREAK my enermies! Break away from your former self and join my glorious vision of the future! You will be my Break Man!"). Charaktere thumb|280px|Short Circuits *Mega Man **Rush *Roll *Dr. Light *Dr. Cossack **Kalinka **Pharaoh Man *Dr. LaLinde **Tempo *Roslyn Krantz *Gil Stern Gegner *Emerald Spears **Alexander "Xander" Payne **Harvey Greenleaf **Theo Payne **Simone Miller *Ra Moon *Dr. Wily **Blues/Break Man **Air Man **Bubble Man **Crash Man **Flash Man **Gemini Man **Hard Man **Heat Man **Magnet Man **Needle Man **Shadow Man **Snake Man **Top Man **Wood Man Trivia *Im Spiel Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge wird ebenfalls der Aufbau von Mega Mans Innerem gezeigt, ebenso wie in Rockman & Rockman X Daizukan und in Mega Man 3. *Bei der Überschrift "Will Our Hero Survive?" ähnelt das Logo stark dem Aufbau von dem aus Mega Man 9. *Auf der rechten Seite ist ein Mega-Man-Kopf in Clibiform zu sehen. Jener Mega Man taucht erstmals in Mega Man Powered Up auf. Auf der linken unteren Seite ist ein Mega-Man-Kopf in der 8-Bit-Version zu sehen. *Gemini Mans Augen sind normalerweise grün, im Comic auf der letzten Seite jedoch rot. *Die letzte Seite zeigt eine Vorstellung der Zeichner sowie des Titels. Leseprobe MegaMan16Page1.png|Seite 1 MegaMan16Page2.png|Seite 2 MegaMan16Page3.png|Seite 3 MegaMan16Page4.png|Seite 4 en:Mega Man Issue 16 (Archie Comics) es:Mega Man No. 016 Kategorie:Archie Mega Man Comics